Mi Ángel Guardián
by luna princessa
Summary: Dan es un ángel y Shun un humano ¿que pasaría si los juntamos a ambos en aventura en la cual el romance los embriague y la pasión los en vuelva? ¿que sucederá con Dan escogerá su deber como ángel o su amor por Shun? descubran lo.


Hola ya sé que llevo un tiempo sin publicar nada y las que tengo no las actualizado, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones aproveche para publicar esta ya llevaba un rato ya escrita y me dije por que no la publico, y van me decidí y aquí está sin más que decir espero que sea de su agrado.

En una ciudad común y corriente estaba caminando Shun Kazami en dirección a casa de su abuelo. Shun es un joven de pocas palabras, casi no habla con nadie a excepción de su abuelo y siempre está solo. Un día Shun estaba caminando por el parque hundido en sus pensamientos, cuando de la nada un joven se pone enfrente de él y Shun se detiene en seco, mira al joven de enfrente que no se mueve y cuando iba a radiarlo, el joven contesta.

¿?: Shun Kazami

Shun voltea a ver al joven sorprendido y le dice.

Shun: ¿quién eres tú?

¿?: Soy tu ángel guardián -sonriendo orgulloso.

Shun: ¿mi ángel guardián? -incrédulo.

¿?: Si mi nombre es Dan Kuso -sonriendo.

Shun: dices ser mi ángel guardián entonces pruébalo.

Dan: lo haría pero no hay tiempo para eso.

Shun: ¿entonces a que has venido?

Dan: vine porque he notado que andas muy solo y eso me preocupa no es bueno que no tengas amigos y que te la pases solo todo el tiempo.

Shun: y eso ¿en qué te perjudicaría?

Dan: jum -molesto- como tú no entiendes me convirtieron en humano así que estaré tras de ti desde ahora.

Shun: ¡¿QUE?¡ aléjate de mi...si sabes lo que es mejor –molesto-

Dan: jajaja soy un ángel ¿recuerda?... no puedo morir ¿qué pasa no sabes aceptar la compañía? -sonrisa burlona.

Shun: NO¡...Porque son fastidiosos como tú.

Dan: pues ni modo porque si no haces amigos me quedare un buen rato contigo -amenazándolo.

Shun: ¿quieres apostar? -se acerca a su oído y le susurra seductoramente mientras sujeta su brazo en su cintura.

Dan: y-yo -sonrojado.

Shun: jajajaja -la suelta y se aleja.

Dan: no vuelvas a hacer eso escuchaste -molesto y con un leve sonrojo.

Shun: está bien -mira el cielo- es tarde me voy -corriendo.

Dan: espera -lo sigue.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Shun: ya llegue.

Shun entra a la casa de su abuelo pero al no escuchar respuesta lo empieza a buscar cuando escucha voces en la cocina.

Shun: ¿abuelo?

Shun se sorprende al encontrarse a Dan sentado en la mesa platicando tranquilamente con su abuelo.

Dan: hola Shun -sonriendo.

Abuelo de Shun: ¿Shun porque no me dijiste que tu amigo se quedaría unos días en la casa?

Shun: p-pero como -sorprendido.

Dan: de seguro no te acuerda que hace unas horas me dijiste que si podía quedarme en tu casa.

Shun: yo no.. -Interrumpido.

Abuelo de Shun: no te preocupes Shun ya le di una habitación para dormir.

Dan: si gracias y que vamos a cenar ya tengo hambre -emocionada.

Shun: -suspiro- aun no preparo la cena en un rato saldrá.

Abuelo de Shun: bueno entonces yo te ayudo.

Shun: no te preocupes yo la preparo -sonriendo.

Abuelo de Shun: bien -se va camino a la sala.

Dan: yo te ayudo así será mas rápido.

Shun: tú me dirás como llegaste aquí -molesto.

Dan: ya te dije soy tu ángel guardián por lo que tengo que saber tu dirección -sonriendo.

Shun: pues vete.

Dan: ya te dije que no me iré de aquí hasta que cambies tu actitud.

Shun: bien entonces si te quedaras por lo menos ayuda en algo -resignado.

Dan: bien soy muy bueno cocinando -sonriendo feliz.

En poco tiempo terminaron de hacer la cena y se encontraban cenando.

Abuelo de Shun: mmm esta deliciosa la carne -feliz.

Dan: todo gracias a Shun que es un buen cocinero -sonriendo.

Shun: … -sin respondes.

Al terminar de cenar.

Dan: yo recojo la mesa mientras descanse -sonriendo.

Abuelo de Shun: pero eres nuestro invitado.

Dan: por favor es lo menos que puedo hacer por permitirme quedarme en su casa.

Shun: Dan tiene razón descansa abuelo.

Abuelo de Shun: está bien les are caso buenas noches.

Shun y Dan: buenas noches -al icono.

Dan: descansa Shun yo recojo la mesa –mientras caminaba al lavaplatos.

Shun: yo te ayudo.

Shun recogía la mesa y Dan lavaba los platos sin querer Shun voltio a ver a Dan y no pudo dejar de mirarlo tenía que admitirlo Dan era muy lindo estuvo observándolo durante un rato que no se dio cuenta que le hablaba.

Dan: ¿Shun? ¿Shun?

Shun: he? que pasa Dan? -distraído.

Dan: ¿Shun te sientes bien? -preocupado.

Shun: he? a si estoy bien que necesitas -volteando la cabeza para que Dan no vea su sonrojo.

Dan: nada solo para decirte que ya acabe -sonriendo.

Shun: bien.

Dan: yo te ayudo –intentando quitarle el trapo.

Shun: no yo puedo terminarlo -con las manos arriba para que Dan no atrape el trapo.

Dan: pero yo quiero ayudarte -tratando de quitarle el trapo de las manos sin querer Dan resbala y cae encima de Shun tumbando parte de la vajilla.

Shun: ¿estás bien? -tirado en el suelo todo adolorido con los ojos medio abiertos.

Dan: si -adolorido.

Posición Dan encima de Shun, Dan con las manos en el pecho de Shun y con una olla en la cabeza, Shun con una mano en la orejas de la olla de Dan, cundo Dan levanta la olla de su cabeza se percata de la cercanía de sus rostros a escasos centímetros. Al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se separan de inmediato totalmente sonrojados.

Dan: l-lo s-siento -sonrojado.

Shun: ...-se levanta del suelo.

Dan: yo mejor me voy a dormir buenas noches -se levanta sin mirarse.

Shun: buenas noches -sonrojado.

Continua limpiando y después se va a dormir a la mañana siguiente Shun y su abuelo son los primeros en despertarse.

Shun: iré a despertar a Dan.

Abuelo de Shun: Si.

Al llegar Shun abre la puerta y ve a Dan durmiendo tranquilamente parecía un ángel tan tierno y frágil que le dieron ganas de ir a dormir a su lado así que le empieza a hablar.

Shun: Dan…Dan -susurrando moviéndolo suavemente.

Dan: mm -se volteo boca arriba con las manos a los lados y abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Shun: Dan -sonrojándose.

Dan: ¿qué pasa Shun? -sentándose en la cama.

Shun: es hora de despertarse -sonriendo.

Dan: Si - tallándose los ojos.

Shun: el desayuno ya está listo te esperamos -sonriendo.

Dan: si enseguida voy -sonriendo.

Shun se fue a la cocina con su abuelo a esperar a Dan no tardo mucho en llegar para desayunaran juntos después Shun y Dan salieron a dar un paseo por la ciudad sin darse cuenta pasaron 3 meses viviendo juntos eran muy felices. Hasta que una noche Dan recibe una carta en la cual le informan que debe regresar en una semana al paraíso cuando iba a regresa a su habitación se encuentra con Shun.

Shun: ¿qué haces Dan? -viendo un sobre- ¿te enviaron una carta?

Dan: si, es del paraíso pero no es nada de que preocuparse -sonrisa falsa.

Shun: ¿estás seguro? -preocupado.

Dan: si, todo está bien ahora voy a mi habitación nos vemos luego -mirada triste.

Shun: ¿Qué te sucede Dan? *pensamiento*

En la habitación de Dan.

Dan: no puedo decirle que me iré ¿qué haré ahora? *pensamiento*

TOC TOK

Dan: ya voy –se acerca a la puerta y la abre.

Shun: Dan ¿quieres acompañarme a la heladería que acaban de abrir? dicen que sus helados están deliciosos -sonriendo.

Dan: no gracias, no tengo apetito -sonrisa falsa.

Shun: ¿Dan estas seguro de que nada pasa? -preocupado.

Dan: si todo está bien Shun es más vamos a la heladería me muero por probar esos helados -sonrisa.

Shun: está bien vamos -sonriendo.

En la heladería Dan pidió un cono de chocolate y Shun uno de vainilla, se sentaron en una mesa a comerse su helado.

Dan: gracias por pagar el cono Shun eres muy dulce -sonriendo tiernamente.

Shun: no es nada Dan -sonrojado.

Dan: (lo prueba) mmm esta delicioso -saboreándolo.

Shun: me alegro que te guste -sonriendo.

Al terminarse el helado platicaron y se devolvieron a la casa del abuelo de Shun al llegar.

Dan: gracias por el helado Shun me divertí mucho espero que se repita -sonriendo.

Shun: yo también espero salir otra vez -sonriendo.

Dan: bueno ya me voy adiós -sonriendo.

Shun: no tienes que decir adiós porque nos veremos mañana.

Dan: tienes razón buenas noches -nervioso.

Shun: buenas noches -sonriendo.

Cuando Dan estaba subiendo las escaleras se regresa corriendo, Shun se sorprende y se voltea cree que se cayó pero grande fue su sorpresa que cuando Dan llega con él lo pesca de los hombros se inclina y lo besa fue un beso corto pero lleno de amor y ternura. Shun queda paralizado por el beso, Dan se separa sonrojado y se va a su habitación.

Shun: -se toca los labios- *eran tan dulce* -sonrojándose al pensarlo.

Sin darse cuenta el abuelo de Shun se acercó a él y le habla.

Abuelo de Shun: hasta que llegas Shun.

Shun: abuelo -sorprendido- ¿hace cuánto llegaste?

Abuelo de Shun: lo suficiente para saber que te enamoraste de Dan.

Shun: abuelo yo no- -interrumpido.

Abuelo de Shun: no te voy a decir nada solo que tengas cuidado con enamorarte de Dan.

Shun: ¿porque lo dices? -intrigado.

Abuelo de Shun: Shun tu sabes que Dan no es como nosotros él pertenece a otro lugar.

Shun: ¿pero cómo sabes eso?

Abuelo de Shun: no olvides que fui un gran ninja, además de que Dan se puede ir en cualquier momento.

Shun: tienes razón abuelo -triste.

Shun y su abuelo se fueron a dormir. los días pasaron rápido y faltaban solo 2 días para que Dan se marchara nadie notaba que pronto se iría y menos cuando hoy era el cumpleaños de Shun, el abuelo de Shun lo mando a comprar alguna cosas, mientras Dan y el abuelo decoraban la casa para cuando llegara Shun.

Dan: ya acabe de poner los adornos -sonriendo.

Abuelo de Shun: bien los bocadillos ya están listos -sonriendo.

Dan: debemos escondernos en cualquier momento llegara.

Ellos apagan las luces y se escondieron cuando llega Shun pone las compras en la cocina y se dirige a la sala cuando llegan prenden las luces y todos gritan sorpresa.

Shun: AAaaa¡ -sorprendido.

Abuelo de Shun: sorpresa, Feliz Cumpleaños -sonriendo, abrazándolo y dándole el regalo de cumpleaños.

Dan: sorpresa, Feliz Cumpleaños Shun -sonriendo.

Shun: gracias -sonriendo.

Abuelo de Shun: no hay nada que agradecer Dan quería que te hiciéramos una fiesta el merece todo el crédito.

Dan: eso no es cierto lo hicimos juntos -sonriendo- Shun abre el regalo.

Shun: si -abrió el regalo- gracias abuelo es un bonito suéter.

Abuelo de Shun: no tienes nada que agradecer -sonriendo.

Comieron pastel, platicaron hasta que se hizo de noche y fueron limpiando todo.

Dan: vallase a dormir nosotros limpiaremos -sonriendo.

Abuelo de Shun: ¿están seguros de que no quieren ayuda?

Dan: no se preocupe duerma tranquilo buenas noches -sonriendo.

Shun: buenas noches abuelo -sonriendo.

Abuelo de Shun: buenas noches.

El abuelo de Shun se fue a dormir, Dan y Shun limpiaron cuando acabaron se dirigieron a sus habitaciones hasta que Dan le hablo a Shun.

Dan: lamento no haberte comprado un regalo Shun y no sé que darte de cumpleaños pídeme lo que quieras -entusiasmado.

Shun: ¿lo que sea? -sonrisa picardías.

Dan: lo que sea -sonriendo.

Shun: bien entonces -lo pesca de la mano y lo atrae hacia el estando a escasos centímetros.

Dan: pero qu- -interrumpido.

No pudo continuar ya que Shun lo beso no fue un beso apasionado sino un beso

Shun: solo me darás tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Dan: y como que quieres- -interrumpido.

Shun lo besa en los labios al principio suave y lento, Dan se sorprendió pero no rechazo el beso para después convertirlo en uno apasionado.

Dan: Shun -sonrojado.

Shun: ¿no me digas que no te gusto? -viendo a Dan seductoramente.

Dan: bueno si me gustó mucho y- -interrumpido.

Shun se pone ensima de él y se quita la camisa mientras besa a Dan y lo despoja de sus ropas quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

Shun: Dan tienes un cuerpo hermoso -sonriendo.

Dan: g-gracias S-Shun -sonrojado.

Shun continuo besando a Dan y en el cuarto solo se pudieron escuchar puros gemidos provenientes de los susodichos duraron toda la noche al terminar quedaron exhaustos.

Dan: e-eso f-fue increíble -sonrojado y Feliz.

Shun: si lo se cariño fue inolvidable -sonriendo Feliz.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos Shun al despertarse sonrió al ver a Dan a un lado del durmiendo plácidamente lo beso en los labios y le susurro.

Shun: despierta mi pequeño ángel ya amaneció -susurrando.

Dan: mi amor buenos días -bostezo.

Shun: buenos días es hora de levantarnos.

Dan. no quiero, quiero estar así siempre contigo a mi lado -sonriendo.

Shun: yo también daría lo que fuera por estar contigo así pero mi abuelo nos descubrirá.

Dan: si lo sé -lo besa y coge su ropa para cambiarse.

Ambos se cambian mirándose con mucho amor, al terminar de cambiarse bajan a desayunar juntos.

Abuelo de Shun: buenos dias.

Shun y Dan: buenos dias -sonriendo sonrojados.

El desayuno fue rapido al terminar Dan se fue a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y en la cocina quedaron Shun y su abuelo mirando el apuro de Dan.

Abuelo de Shun: ¿sabes que le pasa?

Shun: ni idea.

Dan al llegar a su habitación empezó a llorar seria su ultimo día no quería irse aquí encontró a una familia y a Shun el amor de su vida. Dan lloro hasta que tocaron la puerta.

Dan: ¿quién es? -voz llorosa.

Shun: soy yo Shun ¿puedo pasar?

Dan: si pasa -limpiando sus lágrimas.

Shun: ¿Dan te pasa algo? -preocupado.

Dan: ¿porque lo preguntas?

Shun: has estado llorando por favor dime ¿por qué lloras? -preocupado.

Dan: ¿Shun podemos ir al parque? -ojitos de perrito.

Shun: si claro vamos.

Al llegar Dan no dijo ninguna palabra esto preocupaba a Shun mucho así que le compro su helado favorito pero Dan seguía triste, se sentaron en una banca y Dan decido hablar.

Dan: Shun tengo que decirte algo muy importante es sobre la carta que recibí -triste.

Shun: ¿qué pasa con la carta? -preocupado.

Dan: la carta que me imbiaron desde el paraíso decía que yo tenía que volver en una semana -llorando.

Shun: no -susurro.

A Shun se le había roto el corazón no quería que se fuera no después de la noche tan maravillosa que tuvieron juntos, no después de que cuido de él y lo ayudo , no podía dejar a su ángel marcharse así como así no debía dejarlo ir.

Dan: Shun no quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo -abrazándolo mientras lloraba en su pecho.

Shun: Dan -abrazándola conteniendo las lagrimas que ansiaban salir por sus ojos.

Dan: Shun prométeme que nunca me olvidaras, prométemelo -dejándolo de abrazarlo y mirándolo a los ojos.

Shun: no te lo prometo... te lo juro -abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas queriendo no dejarlo ir) jamás olvidaría a mi pequeño ángel jamás.

Dan lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas no queriendo separarse del nunca.

Shun: ¿cuándo te vas? -separándose y mirándola a los ojos.

Dan: hoy en la noche -triste.

Shun: tan pronto -no pudiendo contener las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su mejilla.

Dan: perdóname no haberte dicho esto antes no quería lastimarte y al final termine haciéndote sufrir más por favor perdóname Shun -triste.

Shun: no tengo nada que perdonarte aprovechemos lo que nos queda de tiempo para estar juntos -secándose las lágrimas.

Dan: tienes razón no debemos llorar estamos juntos ahora y eso es lo que importa -secándose las lágrimas.

Shun: si -beso a Dan en los labios.

Dan: y que aremos -sonrojado.

Shun: divertirnos -sonriendo.

Shun y Dan se la pasaron todo el día justos en el parque de diversiones, la heladería, cine, jardín de rosas etc. al anochecer.

Dan: es el momento de decir adiós pero no hay que ponernos tristes yo siempre estaré contigo cuidándome -sonrió.

Shun: si siempre estaremos juntos, mi pequeño ángel -sonriendo.

De repente antes que Dan se fuera llega una carta del paraíso informándole que por el gran progreso que hizo como su ángel guardián se le permitirá quedarse en la tierra el tiempo que dese siempre que cumpla con su trabajo. Dan con la noticia empezó a llorar y corrió a abrazar a Shun diciéndole que se queda.

Dan: Shun me quedo, me quedo -llorando Feliz.

Shun: Dan -sonriendo Feliz.

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo tiempo y después se miraron a los ojos y sus labios se fueron acercando hasta fundirlos en un tierno beso de amor al separarse.

Shun: TE AMO -sonriendo.

Dan: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO -sonriendo.

Caminaron juntos hasta la casa agarrados de la mano, no les importaban las habladurías de la gente ya que sabían que su amor podría con todo lo que se les pusiera en su camino porque estaba junto a su ángel guardián.

FIN*

Esto es todo sé que no es la gran cosa pero ya me había cansado es estarla modificando a cada rato así que perdonen los errores cometidos y nos vemos hasta la próxima no olviden comentar sus comentarios son importantes.


End file.
